


Dance Before Dinner

by halnation



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Best Friends, Dancing, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halnation/pseuds/halnation
Summary: Gon catches Killua dancing





	Dance Before Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Originally had this posted to FFN, finally moving it over!

"Killua! What do you want for dinner?!" Gon yelled upstairs to his friend, "I think Mito left us some chicken!"

There was no response.

He sighed and made his way up the stairs to his and Killua's room. Mito had been kind enough to let them use her house whenever they wanted a break from their hunter duties, and usually she cooked them dinner, but tonight, Mito was out with friends. Gon wanted to make sure he could show his adopted mother that he could cook, but Killua seemed less thrilled.

"Killua," Gon knocked on the bedroom door, "Hey, what do you want for dinner?"

Before his friend could answer, Gon opened the door. Killua stood frozen, open-mouthed, arms in the air, his face beet-red. Behind him, Gon's stereo finished playing a dance tune and jumped to the next track.

"Idiot!" Killua yelled, gaining his composure.

Gon stared wide-eyed at the sight before him, his mouth quickly turning into a smile, "Were you dancing?" He knew the answer, but he wanted to toy with Killua for a just a bit.

"What? No, I just," Killua shifted his stance out of embarrassment, "I just saw a bug – I figured you wouldn't want it in your room. So you know. I had to get rid of it," he looked back at Gon's stereo, "That just happened to be on."

Gon couldn't help but laugh. He had never seen his best friend this flustered before, it was almost - almost - making up for all those times Killua confused him with those stupid math problems.

"Dammit Gon, stop laughing. That bug, you know, it was just really big. I had to move around a lot – it could fly too, so that's why my arms were –"

Gon cut Killua off by skipping to the next song on the disk. It was another up-beat dance song. Gon turned to Killua and grabbed his hands, jumping to the beat of the new song. Killua's cheeks flushed from shock and excitement; Gon's hands, although rough and sweaty, were comforting. Gon felt like home.

"Wanna dance?" Gon said, smiling.

Still in shock, Killua simply nodded.

Neither of the boys knew how to dance, but they did the best they could. Gon kept his hands entwined with Killua's and the boys moved to the music. As the song faded to the next, Killua relaxed and let Gon lead his movements. With the coming songs they moved closer together, fingers still entwined, faces almost touching. As the final song faded out, the boys faced each other, standing still. Their breathing softened as they looked at each other, unsure what to do next.

Breaking the newly created silence, Gon leaned towards Killua, his warm breath lingered on Killua's flushed cheeks. Before he could react, Gon kissed him gently on the cheek.

"What was that for?!" Killua exclaimed.

Gon ignored the question, "Come on, let's make dinner," and with that, he pulled Killua with him downstairs to the kitchen.


End file.
